Sniper's Sonata
by LoopyFist
Summary: When a certain fanged sniper stumbles upon a singing mongoose, a series of events occur that change not only him, but the people around him as well... The story is better than the summary...First ever NackxMina pairing ever! Told in Nack's perspective!


**This is a Chapter fanfic about Nack/Fang the weasel and Mina the Mongoose! Since I checked on fanfiction and the net, it seems that I am the official creator of the **_**Nack x Mina pairing**_**!! **

**I thought this up one day while drawing random sonic characters and asked myself "How could I be able to put these two together?" Well, here's a way it could actually happen!!**

**This story is also read in first person, in Nack's perspective and rated T for censored cussing…so let the chaos begin!!!**

I do not own the "Sonic the Hedgehog" franchise or characters, 'cause if I did, I'd rule the universe…and Nack X Mina would be in it...

Sniper's Sonata

Chapter 1: Saving a Songbird

I wake up to the sound of the most annoying alarm clock in the history of Mobius.

Without a second thought, I blast it to pieces with the 6-shooter under my pillow. Note to self: Get new alarm clock.

I lazily get out of bed and look at my surroundings, an underground cave I use as a hideout/headquarters for my bounty hunting business. Not too shabby, considering all of the dust and cobwebs everywhere. My stomach growls and I instantly think of food. I trudge to the mini fridge and open it…a whole lot of nuthin' in there, except for one stale looking piece of pizza and a few bottles of soda. I take out the pizza, eat it, and start chugging the soda down.

The name's Nack the Weasel…Fanged sniper, gun-for-hire, bounty hunter. I'm good at what I do, and what I do isn't too pretty. I also haven't had a job in a while. Great…what am I supposed to do when I'm all out of cash and nobody calls?! I mean, there should always be someone who wants someone else to whack an enemy of theirs. It looks like I'm gonna have to resort to stealing again… It's been worse…

I pick up two handguns, an army knife, and my trusty hat, and head outside to my ion powered hover bike, The Marvelous Queen, and I ride toward a town I usually go to for stealing. After 10 minutes or so of riding, I get hungry again.

Coincidentally, there's a food vendor on a street selling fruit…SCORE! It was very easy to get the guy out of the stand, I just stood there, pointed my gun at him, and told him to ditch the fruit without screaming.

Wow, he ran away fast, looks like he could keep up with--

Sonic the Hedgehog… I really HATE that guy… hate his name, hate his guts, hate his "super speed", hate his attitude, hate how every time I get hired for a good paying job, he and his "Freedom Fighters "are always there to run circles around me, punch my face in, and ultimately haul me off to jail…without me getting paid!!

Need to calm down… can't eat while I'm angry. I finish off most of the fruit before I hear something…

A voice but…it sounds like singing. It's kinda faint, but it's clear enough for me to hear how good it sounds. Usually, I wouldn't follow voices (not saying I ever did), but I get on the Queen and ride toward the direction of the sound. Besides, I'm bored, full, and I don't expect any job calls any time soon.

The voice keeps getting louder as I approach the source. Looks like a concert, but who—

I keep pushing through a crowd of people to see who was singing until I finally got a look. I know who that is…Mina the Mongoose. She's a new singer that's beginning to get real famous. She and her "Forget-Me-Knots" band travel around Mobius and play their music that bluntly opposes . She had at least two assassination attempts against her, one of the assassins being me…

Honestly, I never did take the time to actually listen to her sing. I was too focused on my job and thoughts about payment to hear her soaring voice. She's singing one of her slow and calm songs now. It sounds like a song about deep passion, from what I can get from the lyrics. Her voice is so… mesmerizing… it's like I'm almost not even here. My mind starts to drift…and I think about--

I snap back into reality when I hear someone scream. By the looks of it, Eggman didn't like the mongoose's tune so he sent some robots to eliminate her…and the rest of the crowd…which unfortunately includes me. It's a good thing that I brought my handguns.

Blam! Blam! Blam!

That's three 'bots down, around 45 or so more to go! These aren't Eggman's best creations, usually would take four or more good shots to take one down. I guess they're for infiltrating villages with people who aren't prepared for this kind of thing. I shoot down six more bots until I see that the singing mongoose is being surrounded by robots. I'm not going to help her. What do I **LOOK LIKE**? **A $%*IN' CHAIRITY FUND**?!? If I'm not paid to do it, I'm not gonna do it. The end. That's it. No more said. Besides, Sonic or someone will save her eventually.

Some more shots, a reload, and a knife throw later, I notice the Egg robots are starting to crowd around her. Looks like Eggman wanted to capture her after all. She's fighting them off, but it looks like she'll be overwhelmed soon. It doesn't look like Sonic, or anybody is here to help her now... No…no no no no NO!! **I'm** not going to help her! I refuse to help anyone, including someone who's friends with Sonic, without being paid! Since they've turned their attention to the mongoose, I can quickly make my escape and…and—

…..CRAP!!

I quickly pull my knife from a robot's torso and jump onto the stage into the ring of 'bots surrounding Mina. I pull out my handguns, quickly look back to Mina and yell "GET DOWN!!!"…good listener.

The 'bots were quickly destroyed…looks like I need to reload again too. I look at Mina again, her face full of surprise and confusion. The two of us just stood there quietly until she spoke up.

"N-Nack the weasel…? But…Why?"

"Hello to you too, Songbird…" I reply slowly, "…and as for the reason why…"

"Hey!! What do you think you're doing?!"

Well…look who it is…Sonic the %$*ING Hedgehog!! Why couldn't he have hurried up and save the girl?!

"…'bout time you got here, Blue Boy…" I said, annoyed that he couldn't have gotten here sooner.

"Had to escort some of the villagers out of the stage area." He said, glaring at me angrily "So, did you pull this little robot stunt?"

"I wouldn't have saved your friend if I was, stupid."I stated, reloading my guns while he talked.

He looked at me, then Mina, then me again. "…Are you SERIOUS?" he finally said, with a smile on his surprised face.

I really hate that hedgehog…

"He did save me, Sonic..." Mina had spoken up. Sonic was still in disbelief, but he seemed to believe her. Mina and I followed Sonic through a safe way out of the stage area, where we met up with the Freedom Fighters. Another mongoose was there too he called out her name, ran toward her and the two hugged. See there? This is why I don't save people, you save a girl and they run up and hug some other guy…not that I **wanted** a hug or anything…

While that scene was going on, Sally Acorn, tomboyish princess of Knothole (AKA: The only person I HATE as much as Sonic), immediately tried to interrogate me to see if I had caused all of the trouble. Mina quickly told Sally all the events that had taken place at the stage, saving me from being nagged to death by Ms. Pain-in-the-A$$.

By the end of the story, the rest of the Freedom Fighters looked as shocked as Sonic was, except the princess looked more amused.

"Wow, Nack…" she said smiling, "Who KNEW you could be the hero without being paid anything!"

That struck a nerve. "Hero?!" I yelled. I drew one of my handguns and pointed it at her head.

Everyone looked ready to fight me except for Sally, who still looked calm at the moment.

"Get this STRAIGHT, Princess…" I continued, "I'm not any 'hero' unless paid to do so! Me helping your little 'Songbird' over there means nothing… I must be having too good of a day…"

I can see Mina behind them. Her boyfriend (at least that's who I think that other mongoose is) watches Mina caringly, but, for some reason, Mina is staring at me…it kinda feels like she's looking through me with those emerald green eyes of hers. Her face expression makes me feel like she pities me. Why would she, or anybody, pity me? I put my handgun away, which makes everyone else relax a little.

I turn my back towards them. "…I guess that was my good deed for the month…but don't TELL anyone about this. See ya, Princess, Blue Boy…"

I turn my head slightly to Mina. "…Songbird."

I begin to walk to my hover bike when—

"Nack, one last question!" said the princess

"What?"

"Could you be persuaded to be a hero again?"She asked

"Depends on the paycheck, Princess" I reply to her, my back still towards them… wait…what is she suggesting?

"Then I'm hiring you for a job!" She finished.

"WHAT?!?" That came from me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Why would princess suddenly need me for a job? Or for anything for that matter… I'm considered an enemy to Freedom Fighters because I've been hired by so many times. What's her deal today?

"So, you think you can stomach being on the good side for a little longer?" Sally asked

I turned around "Usually, I would rather puke…" I began "…but since I'm REAL low on cash at the moment…"

For some reason, my eyes glance at Mina again, before I look back to the princess and the others. Looks like Blue Boy isn't too excited about me being on the good side. I'm not too happy about it either, but if it's a good chance to piss Sonic off AND get paid in the process...

"Like I said before, Princess…" I tell her, making sure my smile shows my fang off, "It all depends on how much you pay me."

"Oh boy…" Sonic says, annoyed.

I **REALLY** hate that hedgehog…

**Have I got you interested? Just a little bit? This was just the first chapter though; things won't truly start getting interesting until around the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapter. I will also start to add more characters in starting next chapter. If you can hang on and wait, this will turn out to be an awesome story!!**

**Next time on Sniper's Sonata: "Infiltration"!**

**See ya then!!**

**Any questions or comment? Press the review button…c'mon you know you want to!!**


End file.
